Unsung Hero
by ShadowGirdo
Summary: In the final fight against Jail Scaglietti, many were send to the battlefield. This is the story from one who went by unnoticed in the events taking place. Warning: Contains Death


This story is dedicated to all those everyday people who give their lives to save others. I actually thought about all those who help those who become heroes but never gets metioned it the tales. Those who we think as useless characters might actually be the reason why the hero is what he is and where he is. Or something like that. Anyway, the important thing is that it made sense in my head.

* * *

My squad is being sent to the battlefield

My squad is being sent to the battlefield. Our orders are to directly support the sixth mobile station in an aerial strike.

Although I never saw those from that unit, I have heard most the rumors going around about them. According to what people are saying, both the Black Lighting and the White Devil joined it even before it was created. From what I heard, even just one of them is strong enough to turn any squad and make it into one of the strongest squads in the TSAB. Other rumors say that those two are wield so much power that they are unaffected by Anti-Magic-Fields And those two are just the most well-known of the section.

The less known rumors say that the one in command is a girl that barely passed adulthood and that she's not only stronger than her two well known subordinates but that she's a master strategist and that she also possesses her own strike force, all of them were merged with her section.

As I looked around, I could see all my teammates grabbing their devices from their lockers and activating their barrier jackets. It was easy to sense the tension in the air. Even my hands were shaking as they held on the staff in my hands but I'm alright. After all, I'm doing this for my beautiful wife, Melian, and my two-months-old daughter, Clira.

I have to stop thinking about them for now and follow my team to the roof.

…

Damn, those machines are persistent. We've been fighting them for so long already that I'm exhausted and that I'm not sure I'll be able to continue on much longer. Just the amount that I use for my flight magic is depleting what I little have left.

I turned my head to look around, only to see that most of my team had been scattered while more drones just kept coming. A bit being me I saw a young woman wearing a strange device and wearing a weird black and white barrier jacket. She must be the one in charge of the sixth mobile station. She's so young, I know about the rumors but she looks even younger than what I heard…

At that moment, I noticed something far behind her. It seemed like another squad but it was impossible, since every member of the air forces that were stationed on Mid-Childan were already supposed to be on the battlefield.

Wait, those are people… They're group of drones that are coming toward us. Not waiting to get my orders, I headed towards the small group of machines in hopes to stop them before they could really harm what was left of our formation and finish isolating each of us.

I haven't even went half the distance between me and those mechanical annoyance when I saw multiple flashes of light in their direction. That's when I realized that they weren't just lights but it was in fact the drones who were shooting at us…

That's when it hit me, the one thing that I had almost forgotten. I turned around to see the young chef acting like she was unaware of the new threat. If she were to fall, most of the formations would crumble within minutes.

Turning back a second time, I saw the energy rays getting close, too close. Doing the only thing I could think about was getting on the attack's path and using what I could muster of energy to create the strongest shield possible.

When my defense took the first hit, I realized that I wouldn't be able to stand against most of those that were still coming. Barely a fraction of a second later, there was a series of blasts on my magic, leaving nothing of it but a void between me and certain doom.

All I could feel as the first of the remaining attacks went through me was like someone was stabbing me with some kind of huge screwdriver. It was soon followed by the feeling of being stung all around my body.

The world started turning upside down as I could see the lights of the battle far way. I never realized before how beautiful it could look, before. It was like watching fireworks, only with a lot more lights and in the middle of the day.

Ironic isn't it? Not just that the sight I am the most drawn too also is the one I should fear the most but that the most astonishing view is probably the last one I see.

Strange, I can see trees when I look up. They also seem to be getting closer but they also seem more alive now. I wish I could show this to my little girl, she's be so happy seeing what I see right now. Is that a rab…

**Malkiev Sorandal**

**0054-0075**

**An Affectionate Father**

**A Beloved Husband**

**A Dedicated Soldier**

**And a Hero**


End file.
